Different Heaven
by Tanuki56
Summary: A little sister arrives in the form of a beauty, wrapped in cold and with a heart packaged in mysterious layers - Aihara Mei. Together with Yuzu, her sister and daughter of a bookstore owner, they begin their turbulent journey towards friendship and romance. But, here's a little twist, Mei is not human. And, something dangerous is happening back at the coven. AU
1. New Sister

Tanuki56 here! I am a big fan of the Citrus manga. Hence, I decided to start my own story about it because Yuzu x Mei is like super cute and sexy ;) _*fangirls_*

**Warning:**This contains yuri aka girl x girl. Don't read if you don't like it.  
>Incest is also involved here, just like the manga.<br>Everything occurs in an Alternate Universe. However, some things do mirror the manga.

Please excuse an spelling/grammatical errors.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor Citrus, just the storyline.

Thanks a bunch for reading ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Different Heaven - New Sister<br>**

The ceiling fan whirred noisily in the room and the musky, yet strangely soothing, scent of paper and worn leather permeated the air deeply like a thick curtain. Dark reddish-brown bookcases hugged the floral printed walls and stood in crooked rows in the heart of the room, each one fully lined with books of varying shapes and sizes. Tall towers of untidily stacked books rested on the seasoned parquet floor, flanking the main entrance and a narrow wooden staircase in the far end corner of the store. A beige welcome mat sat patiently before the glass door entrance, its rough fabric impressed with tenuous old shoeprints left behind by previous customers. A 'closed' sign dangled lazily from the silver knob.

The sound of soft footfalls echoed down from the ceiling and muffled voices streamed down the stairway. A girl with wet blonde hair straggling over her emerald eyes descended down the creaky wooden steps, her fingers occupied with leafing through a small comic book.

"Yuzu, don't forget to restock the shelves! The new boxes are under the counter." The blonde girl responded with a grunt and closed her book casually when she reached the bottom of the stairs. She regarded the empty store pensively, a thin trail of anxiety and worry tickling under her skin.

Her mother had found a new boyfriend again. And, she was leaving with him, for god knows how long, to travel the entire stretch of Europe, leaving Yuzu to tend the store on her own. Naturally, she had objected to such an ambitious trip; she had not met her new father yet or knew what kind of man he was. However, that was the least of her problems.

Apparently, she had a new younger sister.

Yuzu walked towards the comic book section of the shop and slipped the book into a gap in the shelf neatly. She took a moment to re-adjust the black-framed glasses resting on the bridge of her nose. The dry wind produced from the fan swept the back of her neck coolly and Yuzu reveled in the pleasant distraction, still struggling to process that life-changing piece of information in her mind. The entire idea of it only caused disconcertment to bubble in her gut.

"Mei…" She mumbled under her breath, the name leaving behind a strange taste on her tongue. Yuzu imagined what she would be like.; like her new dad, she had not met her new sibling. Would Mei be someone she could rely on? What are Mei hobbies? Does Mei like the idea of having a new older sister? _Will Mei like me?_ Yuzu furrowed her brows in a mixture of slight frustration and worry when the dam in her mind broke and a flood of questions gushed in. Her head began to throb lightly.

"I could use some help here Yuzuko!" The sound of a loud thud upstairs broke Yuzu from her trance and the girl quickly disappeared up the staircase. She returned with a large red suitcase propped on her shoulder and a dark-haired woman followed behind, her hands supporting the lower half of the luggage. The steps groaned loudly under the overbearing weight.

"Geez, what on earth do you have in that thing!" The woman grinned cheerfully and gave Yuzu a 'thumbs up' gesture. Yuzu glared back at her mother with faux annoyance, her mien relaxing before the presence of a familiar person.

"Well honey, I am going to do some heavy travelling." Her mother reasoned, shrugging her shoulders. "I am going to need everything I need."

"Isn't my new dad rich or something? You can have everything you want with him around." Yuzu argued back as she placed the heavy suitcase down with a soft thud. Her mother ran her fingers across the lined book spines absentmindedly and shook her head gently.

"I don't want to take advantage of his wealth." She explained, reaching over to rummage her fingers through Yuzu damp blonde locks affectionately. Yuzu unconsciously pouted at the gesture and made a mental note to dry her hair afterwards. Her mother pulled the red suitcase towards the glass door, her short hair swaying behind her. "And besides, I already have everything I need."

In the distance, just right outside the store, a sleek black Mercedes pulled up beside the sidewalk smoothly. Her mother glanced at the clock hanging above the shop entrance and remarked, "Oh, looks like Mei-chan got here just in time!"

Yuzu tore her eyes from the expensive vehicle when a door opened, dreading, yet secretly anticipating, every moment of it. Her entire body seemed to be racked with stirring apprehension and she tugged at her mother's coat sleeve lightly. The woman turned back to Yuzu, meeting the girl's serious emerald gaze.

"Mom, do you feel happy right now?"

Happiness glimmered within her greenish eyes and for a moment, Yuzu could almost feel the intense satisfaction emanating from her mother's warm expression. It struck her that her mother had not looked so alive since…

"Yes, very much. Yuzu is here and so is dad's daughter. Having two daughters here makes mom very happy." Yuzu felt the tension being lifted off her shoulders at her mother's sincere words. She broke into an optimistic grin, inwardly berating herself for feeling upset. _As long as mom is happy, it makes me happy as well. I'm going to trust you, dad._

"I see. That's good, then. Just make sure he treats you right." Yuzu gave her mother a small hug and pulled the door opened, turning to push the suitcase outside. A figure stood in her way and the girl immediately halted in her tracks.

"Mei-chan!"

Emerald eyes met startling radiant amethyst ones and Yuzu felt her breath hitch. The thoughts running through her mind seemed to fizzle and die out, drawing everything into a blank. She stood stunned, her eyes soaking up the sight of the girl's immaculate milky-white complexion, her lustrous cascade of straight jet-black hair so dark, one might mistake it for a piece of the night sky, and those deep pooling violet eyes that seemed to draw her in effortlessly. Yuzu felt as though she was pulled into a sublimely arresting new world. The girl's stoic gaze alone was enough to render her limbs numb, gripping at her heartstrings like a skilled puppeteer. The striking mirror image of ethereal beauty appeared to stand before her.

_Mei…_

"Nice to meet you. I am Aihara Shou's daughter, Aihara Mei." Mei bowed gracefully as she tucked loose strands of hair with a svelte hand behind her ear. Yuzu felt warm blood rush all the way from her throat and up to her cheeks at the sound of the girl's dulcet voice. Mei paused for a moment, her eyes never leaving Yuzu, and her lips drew fluidly into a small smile, subtly revealing the tips of pointed fanged teeth. A purple haze clouded Yuzu's vision.

"I will be in your care, _Onee-san_."


	2. Introducing Mei

**AN:** I re-read the Citrus manga again for this chapter and it struck me hard on the head that Mei is one sexy beast. (I always knew she was, but it doesn't hurt to get reminded now and then.)_ *fangirls again* _

Ahem.

So, I present to you chapter 2. I tried to make it longer, but long chapters isn't exactly my forte. I hope that it's not too disappointing or anything. But, I had fun writing this :)

Constructive criticism is welcomed ~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Different Heaven - Introducing Mei<strong>

"T-The bath has been prepared for you already." Yuzu stuttered softly from the bottom of the steps, gripping the hem of her white sweater tightly as she watched Mei carry her small suitcase up the staircase with admirable ease. Mei responded with an inscrutable expression, without a word of acknowledgement, her enthralling violet eyes succumbing into a strange shade of dullness. Yuzu felt her body instinctively stiffen at the cold look.

An awkward silence between them ensued.

"M-My room is to the right." She managed to say, almost breathlessly, inwardly cringing at how daft she must have sounded. The girl spun on her heel and pulled her luggage along elegantly, her long dark hair flowing behind her like a silk curtain. Yuzu held back a heavy sigh and felt her chest constrict uncomfortably. She took a moment to wipe her glasses against her grey sweatpants. _It looks like Mei doesn't like me very much after all._

She mused over the thought with a tinge of sadness as she strolled across the living room, feeling almost childish. _What did I expect? Having a sister is a big deal and Mei is probably struggling over the idea of it. (Just like me.) _Yuzu casted a glance at the girl's withdrawing figure, trying to imagine what their future days would be like together. However, only a blank slate came up.

The girls entered the small room and the lights flickered on, revealing a few bookshelves, a pair of study desks and a queen-sized bed. Mei stepped into the room slowly, her footsteps muffled by the large cream coloured carpet lining the floor. The walls were painted a shade of soft pink, giving the room a girlish appearance, and fresh white curtains hung over a large window situated beside the bed, overlooking the empty streets below.

She studied her surroundings briefly before settling her eyes on the bed. Yuzu started, feeling a sudden urge to clarify. "Mom assembled it for us before you arrived. But, if it makes you uncomfortable, I can sleep on the floor first and you can take the bed."

Mei looked over her shoulder at Yuzu's offer, her expression unreadable. Her smooth voice followed after, reaching Yuzu like an icy mist, eliciting an inexplicable shudder from the latter. Yuzu furrowed her brows in disconcertment at her own reaction.

"Please do."

Standing rooted at the doorway, Yuzu was at the loss for words when Mei proceeded to unpack her luggage in a collected manner, as though she was oblivious to the way her words sounded – cold, unfeeling and without regard. Yuzu gritted her teeth in frustration, feeling the pit in her stomach grow larger by the second. She recalled her mother's advice to get along with her new sister as she got into the car; they were essentially family now! _This can't go on forever._ She pushed aside her hurt feelings and approached Mei carefully.

"Now that we're step-sisters, let's get along." Yuzu said, breaking the quietude in the room, and held out a hand towards the girl. She met Mei's indifferent gaze bravely, her emerald eyes gleaming with determination. "Even if we don't mean it."

The girl stood up suddenly and Yuzu braced herself, her outstretched hand now trembling slightly with apprehension. Those brilliant violet eyes, both a shade of purple so sublime that they resembled a pair of precious amethyst gemstones. Like a guarded and dangerous kind of beauty, there was something about Mei that seemed so frighteningly intimidating. Yuzu inwardly gulped when Mei stared straight into her eyes, feeling strangely exposed. Her feet felt like they were about to sink into the carpet and turn to slush.

Mei studied Yuzu for a moment, sensing the tension radiating from the latter and broke the stare abruptly. She walked past Yuzu and her shoulder brushed against the latter's outstretched hand, turning her attention to her new study desk. Yuzu stiffened, immediately feeling a sudden rush of irritation coursing through her veins. _Is she ignoring me?_

All ideas of compromising and giving in to her little sister flew out of the window. Drawing her hands into tight fists, Yuzu walked right up to the girl, biting hard on her molars. _I will make her talk!_

"Firstly, it's rude to ignore someone when they are talking to you. Secondly, we are sisters now. So, whether or not you like it or not, we'll most likely be together for a long time." Yuzu lectured, trying her best to look stern with her hands upon her hips. Mei only responded with a brief nonchalant glance before returning to arrange her school materials. _Why, the cheek of her! _

"Seriously, is it because I am not good enough to be your new older sister?" Yuzu continued, her words dripping with sarcasm. She inwardly cringed at how bitter she sounded. "Well then, I'm sincerely sorry that I wasn't the ideal sister you had in mind. But, turns out that I am and – "

Suddenly, almost as quick as lightning, a slender finger was instantly pressed upon her lips, bringing the girl's words to a halt. A chill ran down her spine when Mei leaned forward, their hips almost touching, and drowned Yuzu's vision in a deep swirling purple sea. As if in a dream, Yuzu felt herself blush at the close proximity, her thoughts turning in a muddled mess as though she was intoxicated. She watched Mei part her lips slowly and wondered if they were soft to the touch. Then, the words dropped like sharp stones, shattering the surreal image.

"Shut up."

Yuzu could feel the girl's warm breath tickling against her cheek and a small startled squeak escaped from her lips as Yuzu collapsed onto her knees weakly, her blonde hair falling over her face and her mind going into a state of mild shock. Mei walked over to her luggage and brought out a new set of clothing. She paused at the doorway, turning back to look at a flustered and confused Yuzu on the ground.

"Don't get the wrong idea. It's not about you being my sister; I just have no interest in you."

Then, she disappeared around the corner, her magnificent dark hair trailing behind her.

After what seemed like an eternity, Yuzu finally recovered, still evidently blushing furiously. Mei's scent still lingered, infusing her nostrils and diffusing into the still air, a tantalizing aroma of fresh citrus fruits. She wrapped her shaking arms around herself, feeling as though she had just been violated or something equally as bad and the tears involuntarily brimmed over.

_I hope something bad happens to her!_

* * *

><p>Illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the curtains, her smooth skin glowed with a certain celestial shade of white, as though made of sculptured marble. Mei gripped her neck tightly, disfiguring the flawless skin with red finger marks that faded the moment they were impressed. The girl's forehead was slick with sweat, her body racked with an overbearing heat and her eyes were flashing with a certain bolting madness within its purple boundaries. In the night's quietude, sounds of soft strangled gasps slipped from Mei's cracked lips.<p>

_This intense thirst…_

She threw the covers aside and felt her chest tighten painfully. The burning friction residing in her throat grew by the second and it was getting harder to suppress it. Mei stifled a dry cough, wincing at how excruciating it was to breathe let alone swallow her own saliva. She bounded from the bed and silently approached the sleeping figure on the ground with an unnatural level of speed and agility, her vast cascade of long hair spreading out, like the night's curtain suspended in air, before falling back down to the sides of her face gently.

_Impossible…_

The girl parted her trembling lips, exposing long magnificent pointed teeth that gleamed in the silver moonlight, and advanced towards the sleeping blonde girl drooling in her sleep. Something innately savage within Mei clouded her wild eyes, pressing her to lean closer and closer towards the bare delicious neck laid before her.

"Mmh…" Yuzu's soft voice halted the vampire in her tracks, causing the usual train of rational thought to return within the latter. Mei retreated hurriedly and stumbled over her own feet, shock filling her amethyst eyes as she retracted her fangs. The blonde girl tossed about in her sleep, still succumbed in a deep sleep and oblivious to everything. Mei held a hand over her lips and furiously gritted her teeth in shame. She slammed aside the myriad of questions swarming around in her fuzzy mind and dashed towards the windows, sliding them open quietly. The vampire balanced herself on the railing with graceful poise, clad only in a thin white night dress, and glanced back at Yuzu with a painful expression before falling and disappearing into the lonely streets.

_Yuzu…_

* * *

><p>"Wake up."<p>

Yuzu groaned softly, furrowing her brows in confusion when warm light drenched her face gently. She draped an arm over her eyes sleepily, still not quite fully awake. A finger continued to poke at her cheek incessantly, eliciting another unhappy groan from Yuzu.

"Mom, stop it." She mumbled incoherently, refusing to return to reality from her dream of rainbow donuts and trendy clothes on sale. However, the finger did not falter one bit and instead, another finger began poking her other cheek. She shot her eyes open, a disapproving frown gracing her lips.

"Mo – "

Yuzu felt her body naturally stiffen when a familiar face greeted her closely. Very closely. In more accurate terms, their foreheads were almost touching and Yuzu could feel Mei's warm breath brushing against her skin. A curtain of jet-black hair fell around her face as though enclosing them together. Arresting violet eyes stared back into her bright emerald ones.

"I see that you are finally awake now." Her smooth voice rang out in Yuzu's head, breaking the latter out of her trance and bringing her back to reality. "By the way, you drool in your sleep."

"M-M-Mei!" Yuzu yelped in surprise, vaulting backwards and colliding into the bedside with a loud thud. She clamped a hand over her lips with her eyes wide open and pink lightly dusting her cheeks. Mei regarded the girl with an unreadable expression before standing up to smooth her brown checkered skirt. It took a few moments for Yuzu to process the familiar uniform.

"I made breakfast already." Mei informed as she made her way to the door, picking up a leather bag from the table calmly. Yuzu blankly stared back, the words vanishing from the tip of her tongue, rendering her speechless. The girl looked back at Yuzu with an inscrutable expression, her deep purple pastel eyes gazing over the latter.

"Slo'zu."


	3. Sister Problems

**AN:** Hello fellow readers :3

I present to you chapter 3! It's a little longer than the previous chapters so I hope that it is satisfactory ^^

Please let me know if the story becomes a little choppy or the characters become a little too OOC. I did try my best to keep them in character, like in the manga. Also, I did read all the reviews and I am extremely grateful that you guys seem to enjoy this story :') Thank you!

Constructive criticism is welcomed.

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><span><strong>Different Heaven - Sister Problems<strong>

On the route to school, the girls were walking side by side with Yuzu slightly lagging behind, their shoes tapping along the red-brick pavement softly. The blonde girl inwardly sighed as she fumbled with the red ribbon around her neck, feeling slightly frazzled and daft since morning.

_Ah, I feel stupid. _

Yuzu was sure that her impression on Mei as an independent older sister had completely gone down the drain. Drooling in her sleep, waking up late for school and not to mention, forgetting to prepare breakfast. _Mei even went the extra mile to prepare breakfast by herself… _Yuzu smoothed out the edges of her ribbon wearily and slumped her shoulders, feeling like a total failure as an older sister. She kicked a loose stone in her daze, watching the tiny rock tumble into the sun-drenched asphalt road.

A comfortable silence had managed to settle between them, allowing Yuzu to relax slightly in Mei's presence. From the corner of an eye, she studied Mei's composed demeanor curiously. The girl held a small book in one hand with her lavender eyes fixated on the pages and a black leather briefcase dangled demurely from her grip. It fascinated Yuzu how Mei always carried herself with such exceptional poise – perfect posture and manner, and she wondered if the girl had those 'lady etiquette' lessons drilled into her when she was younger.

However, there was something slightly different about Mei today. Yuzu examined the girl carefully, allowing her eyes to drink up the image freely. In the sunlight, the girl's raven hair seemed to shimmer like a dark endless ocean and her pale skin glowed sublimely, its complexion resembling that of freshly fallen snow. In addition, her ethereal amethyst eyes were no longer subtly dull, as though the gemstones had been polished till they gleamed, and now they sparkled with a radiant luster. To put it simply, Mei appeared healthy and brighter than the day before.

_Seriously, what kind of skincare routine does this girl use?_

Yuzu inwardly grumbled as a brand of envy settled, reluctant to admit that her new sister was indeed absolutely gorgeous. In fact, Mei was what one would call a rare beauty. She was certain that the girl will cause an uproar in school. _Ugh… now I feel even more stupid._

"Is there something on my face?"

Yuzu blinked, breaking out of her daydream when she bumped into something soft. Raising her head, a glistening violet haze instantly clouded her vision and the intense aroma of citrus fruits filled her lungs. Mei met her gaze fluidly with the usual unreadable expression.

"S-Sorry!" Yuzu retreated hastily, breaking the eye contact, and she paced ahead with a hand over her trembling lips. A certain heat had settled in her cheeks and painted them pink. For yet another time since Mei arrived, her heart pounded against her ribcage inexplicably, intensifying by the second. A light gush of fear coursed through her veins as the image of Mei's immense eyes returned, engraving itself into her memory. It was deeply overpowering, like an ocean without a surface, drowning her in its dark lavender depths, capturing her and yet, enshrouding her body _so_ invitingly.

_What is wrong with me?_

Yuzu stopped in her tracks, feeling a strange urge to say something out of the blue. She turned around, feeling her heart skip a beat, "Mei – "

The sight that greeted her took her breath away. A new expression, as clear as daylight and almost unreal in a sense, was etched across Mei's face. The girl eyes were wide open, displaying the precious lavender pools in full view, and her pinkish lips were slightly parted as though in a mid-gasp. A finger trailed across her neck slowly and Yuzu could see the girl swallow cautiously, her accusing eyes never leaving the blonde girl. In an instant, a mixture of desperation and anger clouded Mei's eyes.

The girl looked almost strangely… _thirsty?_

"M-Mei, what's wron – "

"Leave." The word was solid, crashing down on Yuzu like a crushing weight.

From where they were standing, the edges of the school building were visible down the street. Students clad in identical uniforms streamed down the pavements, occasionally casting the girls curious glances. Yuzu blinked again, her brain losing comprehension of what it was studying. She reached out to touch Mei's sleeve, only to have her hand slapped away sharply.

"Don't touch me."

Mei inhaled softly and drew her lips tautly into a fine line, the hard gaze unfolding into a cold glare. Yuzu withdraw her hand quickly, feeling incredibly hurt and confused. Seeing that Yuzu refused to budge, Mei turned on her heel and started off in a direction away from the school. She swung her arm around with baffling strength and the small book that was originally in her hands flew and struck a wall loudly, its loose white pages dramatically littering the ground.

Yuzu continued to stand there, frozen and utterly stunned.

_W-What just happened…?_

* * *

><p>"I see, you want to do<em> it <em>here?" The man's voice echoed off the narrow brick walls in lustful tints and shades. The girl turned around and met his gaze squarely, watching him run his dirty fingers through his coarse dark hair. She inwardly cringed, sensing the desire radiating from his sweaty skin. Responding with a curt nod, the man advanced upon her, taking the time to brush his trembling fingers along her shoulders first.

"You know, pretty girls like you don't come by often everyday to have some _fun_." He whispered roughly, his hot breath sliding against her skin like a slimy snake. The girl exhaled, as though strained, and touched her neck briefly, earning a broad cocky smirk from the man. He reached for her face. "Don't worry. I will make sure to take care of you –"

_**Snap! **_

In a horror-filled split second, his hand went limp. The man wanted to scream in agony, but only a strangled gasp erupted from his lungs. A trail of terror ran down his spine when his brain registered what he was staring at – his hand, it was twisted unnaturally in a grotesque manner. He gaped, the fear gripping his entire body and rendering it useless. The pain was surreal.

"M-M-Monster!"

The girl lowered her lips dangerously towards his neck, taking no note of his accusation, and exposed her long impressive fangs. A desperate madness bolted into her wild lavender eyes and with one last look, she drowned him in a violet sea of horror.

Mei retracted her teeth, feeling a mixture of guilt and disgust. Guilt for what she had done and disgust for the existence of such a filthy human being. Warm liquid trickled down the side of her lips and she wiped it away with a hand, displeasure clouding her face when a red stain appeared on the white sleeve of her new uniform. The bitter taste of cigarette ash and alcohol lingered on her tongue.

_How unrefined of me._

With a heavy sigh, Mei lowered a hand towards the bite mark reluctantly. Slowly, a warm pale glow seeped out from the hand in the form of wispy trails of light like smoke from a dying fire. She closed her eyes briefly and chanted incoherently, feeling the energy trickle out from her fingers. In the distance, the sound of school bells clanging reverberated along the intricacies of the street and rang out in her sensitive ears.

_Yuzu._

Mei frowned deeply upon being reminded of a certain blonde-haired girl. Unexpectedly, for some reason that she was unaware of, the girl was interfering with her cycle. Mei mused over the thought with disdain, absolutely loathing the idea of being completely illiterate on such an important matter. For the first time in her life, many questions piled upon one another like a great impenetrable wall waiting for someone to hammer it down. Thinking about it made her head throb slightly.

_What was it? Some form of magic, supernatural ability, mind and body control? _

Withdrawing her hand, Mei smoothed out the edges of her skirt carefully, checking for any other careless blood stains. She walked past the unconscious body, still wearing the same frown on her face as she trailed her hands along the rough brick walls pensively. Her expression softened when an answer bobbed up to the surface of an inconclusive ocean; approaching the girl was out of the question and Mei had no one else to turn to. One thing was left – only time will tell.

She exited the dark alleyway with her lips pressed tightly, leaving the man passed out on the ground. His head was turned to one side, exposing his neck on the dry cement ground, and the bite mark that was once there now gone.

_What a nuisance._

* * *

><p>"So, where's the new sister?" Yuzu looked at her friend gloomily, feeling helplessly worn out. Questions were running around in her mind incessantly, each one leading to different conclusions and then falling out because they did not make sense. The images of Mei appearing furious and then inscrutable switched between themselves like playing cards until she lost sight of what she was studying; unable to differentiate between the two.<p>

_What on earth is going through her mind? _

Harumin skipped beside Yuzu with her briefcase slung over her shoulder and a lollipop stuffed in her mouth.

"She ditched me, I think." The girl pulled the lollipop from her lips and immediately exploded into a roar. Yuzu feigned annoyance, pouting unconsciously when tears brimmed upon the girl's eyes, and placed her hands on her hips. Harumin held a hand out, gesturing for a moment, with another arm clutching her stomach, the laughter gripping her entire body.

"Talk about sister problems!" She joked, giving Yuzu a sympathetic pat on the back. The latter ran her fingers through her blonde locks wearily and groaned, confusion etched across her face. "What's she like?"

Yuzu furrowed her brows at the question and an indefinite amount of answers swarmed her head. Mei was rude, polite, cold, considerate, impulsive, collected… In short, the girl was like an oxymoron in a nutshell.

"Honestly, I really don't know." She confessed, earning a puzzled look from Harumin as they strolled into the classroom. Coincidentally, the school bells sounded, reminding students that classes were about to begin soon. _Mei isn't here yet. _Yuzu had spent as much time as she afford, searching for the girl who took off like a star track runner, leaving her to bite the dust. She seemed to disappear so quickly, vanishing into thin air.

"Haurmin," Yuzu dropped into her chair with a heavy sigh and slouched over the desk. Her friend pulled a random chair over from one of the desks and sat next to the blonde girl. "How can I get her to open up to me?"

"Well Yuzu-chi, you'd have to be considerate of her feelings." Harumin said as she spread her fingers on the desk, examining her newly manicured fingers. "I mean, you guys have only been sisters for a day. I'm sure that it all still feels pretty new for her"

_Mei's feelings… What are her feelings?_

"_**I just have no interest in you." **_

"_**Don't touch me."**_

"_**Leave." **_

Yuzu frowned, the memory of Mei's cold words stinging like an old wound. Perhaps, the signals had been clear – _Mei hates me. _The image of Mei's anger-clouded eyes swirled in her mind. Harumin placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly and flashed a warm friendly smile.

"Give it some time, Yuzu-chi. And, don't give up!"

The teacher stepped into the classroom, compelling the loud chatter into silence with an authoritative stare. The students settled into their respective desks, each one waiting patiently for their daily roll call. Yuzu propped her chin upon a hand, contemplating over Harumin's encouragement carefully. A sudden burst of optimism surged through her body.

_It's only been a day since we became sisters. Why am I being so pessimistic? It's still too early for Mei to hate me._

He gestured to the door with a small nod and a familiar figure strolled through gracefully, her collected expression and neat uniform alluding all signs of a future model student. Mei gazed over the crowd of students calmly and settled her deep amethyst eyes on a head of blonde hair easily. Yuzu's breath hitched at the eye contact.

"Nice to meet you, I am Aihara Mei. I will be in your care."

The sound of excited whispers rustled within the classroom and Yuzu felt her lips curl into a firm smile, the determination sparkling within her emerald eyes.

_It's still not too late!_

* * *

><p>"Holy rainbow donuts Yuzu-chi, your sister is hot."<p> 


	4. Himeko

**AN: **Hello everyone! Here's an update for you guys :D

rosycut: I was actually on vacation in Taipei.

I am incredibly sorry for the delay. Figuratively, I shopped till I dropped. So, there wasn't any time to write. But hey, I did briefly plan out the rest of the story-line (so that's done).

Guest(s): Your questions will be answered soon. As long as you guys keep on reading :)

Thanks for all the love! Constructive criticism is welcomed ~

P.S. Btw, do you guys know why on earth Himeko Momokino is not on Citrus' character list?!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Different Heaven - Himeko<br>**

It began with the gradual darkening of the sky.

It was subtle, the way the cool shade of azure blue lost saturation and faded into a backdrop of light calm grey. It was natural, like a mutual understanding between two people, the way the wisps of clouds gathered together tightly towards a certain point in the sky. Eventually, the clouds spilled over and flowed out like a great rolling blanket of dark ash, covering the streets in gloomy shadows. It was quiet, the way the rain drops collided down onto the roofs in a steady hum of soft pitter-patter. It was unfathomable, without much needed reason, the way nature took its course.

Yuzu stifled a yawn, blinking away the tears, and folded her arms over the counter. A pencil laid forlornly next to a thin stack of writing paper, responsible for the untidy lead marks and random doodles present on the white sheets. As messy and disorientated as it was, these were thoughtful pieces of paper.

Instead of concentrating on anything else, Yuzu had spent most of the evening pondering about Mei. Unconsciously, she planned out different strategies, came up with various scenarios and even drew a mind-map for the first time. It was tiring really, trying to think of new ways to get along with her sister.

_Are all little sisters this frustrating?_

For the past two weeks, towards all her advances and attempts, Mei had been considerably unresponsive. From preparing an arduously wide variety of meals to actively attempt to engage Mei in family activities such as shopping and et cetera, _everything_ failed before they even began. Mei never commented on her cooking, preferring to consume all of breakfast, lunch and dinner in quietude, and it seemed that shopping was one of the things that Mei regarded as a waste of time. With no progress at all, Yuzu could feel herself slowly reaching the limit point. A small sigh slipped from her lips for the umpteenth time and she wondered if it really mattered at all. After all, since day one, Mei had made it startling clear that she bore no interest.

Yuzu reached for the pencil and nibbled on an end solemnly, wondering if the rain was responsible for her downcast mood. Today had been like any other day since Mei arrived – uncomfortably awkward. For some inexplicable reason, whenever she was in the same room as Mei, she would feel suffocated. It is as though there is something gripping her neck, leaving her gasping and yet, utterly breathless. She was acutely aware of how her shoulders would tighten, of how her mind would become muddled and of how the heat rushes into her cheeks in tides of pink. Maybe, it was because Mei was such a beauty; a natural and totally normal kind of physical attraction.

_I mean, girls do check each other out..._

She took the pencil from her lips and spun it around her fingers. A man in his mid-fifties slid a book back into its shelf and made his way to the front door. He fished a maroon umbrella from the stand and tipped his hat at the blonde girl before heading out into the rain. Yuzu smiled politely back and watched as he blended into the crowd of people strolling through the streets; another droplet in society.

Then, there was the way Mei behaved that she could not get her head around. From a careless first glance, she had interpreted her cold demeanor as arrogance. But, ever since that _expression_, that brilliantly gripping look; it was still here, carved in her memory. Yuzu squeezed her eyes shut in exasperation and dug her fingers into her blonde locks. It felt like there was something _more_.

"She hasn't told me about what happened that day…" Yuzu mumbled under her breath, a flashback of Mei suddenly taking off crossing her mind. Of course, being the responsible older sister, Yuzu had confronted the girl about it. However, all she got back was: _"Leave me alone."_ and, the usual indifferent expression.

_It's been two weeks. But, it still feels as though we are outsiders._

Yuzu bit her lower lip, feeling a wave of mild depression. Without doubt, she did not expect anything great to happen between them – adapting and regarding one another as truly sisters. Ordinary every day things would suffice, such as a smile or a friendly greeting. Despite being generally quiet, Mei is capable of saying some sharp and heavy words.

The pencil slipped from her fingers and dropped onto the floor. Yuzu got off her seat with pressed lips and crouched down, her blonde fringe falling over her eyes. She knew that she was being pessimistic again and in truth, she could not help it. How could she, when nothing was working?

"W-What…" Something wet slid down her cheek, startling the girl. Yuzu picked up the pencil with trembling hands and broken pieces of lead fell from the tip. Frantically, she stood up and wiped her face roughly with the sleeves of her beige sweater, feeling thoroughly embarrassed.

_Ugh, this sucks. _

She stepped away from the counter and checked the rows of shelves quickly before making her way towards the front door. For a long moment, she stared at the dark sky, feeling helplessly excluded. The rain seemed to mirror her heart. With yet another heavy sigh, she flipped the sign over carefully, so that it read 'closed' on the outside. _Was it so difficult to look at me as a person?_

Then, a sudden realization sunk in deeply, crushing the girl ever so slightly. Her eyes filled with sadness.

_She still hasn't called me by my name yet._

* * *

><p>Midnight.<p>

The sky was a vast expanse of deep black and devoid of stars, as though what hung above was a bottomless dark pit. Mei glanced briefly at the digital clock, its luminous green numbers blinking in a combination of four zeros, and got up from the bed. The sound of light snoring trickled through, coming from a certain blonde girl.

Mei made her way to the windows with a hand wrapped around her neck; it was still here, the thirst. However, something strange was happening to her. The searing sensation has dwindled. In fact, it was no longer just concentrated on her throat. It seemed to have spread out within her entire body – flowing into her fingers, swirling in her chest and sinking into her feet. There was no immediate urge to feed; but rather, a thin inherent need to fulfill specifically.

Something was stirring her blood. Mei spun around and stared at the sleeping figure, her white nightdress sweeping past the gossamer curtains. Yuzu brows were furrowed in her sleep, her long cascading locks of blonde hair curling down to her waist, and she was drooling yet again. Mei picked her way silently towards Yuzu and sat down next to the girl. She touched the latter's hand lightly.

There was an undeniable attraction, like unlike poles on magnets, compelling her towards the girl. It was not the past thirst, the need to drink and consume her blood. This thirst, or rather this covet, had developed into something much more profound. Mei lowered her face towards the exposed neck, acutely aware of an encompassing heat settling throughout her entirety. There was no wild bolting madness, neither a savage bestial need nor a lack of rationality. Her mind was unusually crystal clear.

It was something that felt detached, enveloping the girl rather than embedded within. A strange comforting kind of burn.

She shrank back, not sure what to feel. Mei sat back on the bed, finding the unknown overbearing. Intuitively, she knew, something innate within told her so. That if so much as a drip touches her lips, it would trigger _something_. An invisible contract laid before her, testing her patience. She gave the girl a catatonic stare.

_What are you to me?_

For the first time since _then_, the vampire felt a wave of genuine fear. She went under the sheets with a million questions running through her mind. The lavender depths blazed with a galling sort of fury. Due to throes of training, Mei knew that she was apt enough to defend herself, and she was definitely strong enough to eliminate any form of physical danger. But _this_, this sense of overwhelming vulnerability, _this_ – the intangible_, _was something she was not capable of dealing.

Fear.

Vehement tides of memories washed through the girl.

_I don't want to remember!_

They came so vividly, it was as if she lived through the eternal moments once again.

"_**You want to save them, don't you?" **_

"_**She's going to die because of you."**_

"_**I want you to remember this forever."**_

Through the dark night and through her dreams, all Mei could see was the _blood_.

* * *

><p>"Okay everybody, I will be returning last week's test."<p>

The sound of groaning and crinkling paper trickled throughout the classroom. The teacher adjusted his metal-framed glasses and passed the worksheets down the row accordingly. Mei closed her notebook with a soft thud and turned her attention towards the test paper.

"E-Erm, we have someone who has gotten full marks on the test." The man hunched over the teacher's desk and scanned through the names-list. Students in the class began whispering excitedly among themselves, each one trying to predict who the top scorer would be.

"Is it you, Yuzu-chi?" Harumin teasingly asked. Yuzu pouted at her friend, feeling absolutely bummed about her results. This was what, like the fifth test, which she had failed this year. It was incomprehensible – How could anyone even get full marks on that test? It was so difficult!

"Geez, it's obviously not. Congratulations on passing." Harumin did a playful 'peace' sign with her fingers and retrieved something from her cleavage, evoking Yuzu to roll her eyes at the sight. "Because I am such an awesome friend and to cheer you up, here are some free coupons to the new shop opening at the mall this weekend and –"

"Aihara Mei."

The whispers fell and a moment of silence ensued. Students started, preparing to clap.

"W-W-What?!"

Yuzu stood up unintentionally and threw her hands into the air. The sound of a loud thud echoed through the class and her chair fell behind her, its rusty metal legs sticking into the air. The startled eyes of her classmates settled upon her. Yuzu gaped awkwardly at the crowd.

"P-Please don't get too excited, Y-Yuzu-san. Please, sit down." The teacher stuttered as he moved his hands about nervously. Some of her classmates began giggling, their faces hidden behind their textbooks and notes. On the other hand, Harumin exploded into a laughing fit and slammed her hands on the desk, displaying absolutely no sympathy. Free coupons peeked out from her collar.

Yuzu picked the chair up hastily and sat down, now reduced to a shaking pile of embarrassment. Oh, how she wished she had a shovel to dig a hole in the ground and hide there forever. Flustered emerald eyes met deep amethyst ones and Yuzu felt her heart sink. She broke the eye contact by burying her face into her hands.

Yuzu rubbed her face in exasperation.

"Okay everyone, c-class dismissed."

* * *

><p>Mei sipped calmly at her tea, listening to the sound of running water. It was Yuzu's turn to take a shower and Mei took her time of solitude to ponder. The problems hung over the girl like a heavy disconcerting cloud threatening to spill over. Fortunately, the aromatic tea leaves seemed to help calm her nerves for another distressing night.<p>

And, for the first time, Yuzu was not pestering her to talk or do 'family' things. Since the latter's supposedly embarrassing moment in class, the girl had kept quiet, trapped in a state of mild depression. For that, Mei was thankful; she did not need another throbbing headache (which would be one reason). Without being able to effectively ascertain why she felt a different kind of 'thirst' towards the girl, Mei was comfortable being away from her presence.

The girl leaned into the chair and a rare sigh escaped from her lips.

More importantly, something, or more accurately _someone_, was lightly tugging at the back of her head since morning. In the crowd and within the view Yuzu, she held back. But now, _someone_ was creeping closer, intruding into her comfort zone and giving off a very strong signal. The stranger's aura seemed to percolate into the room non-threateningly, calling for her. Mei regarded the atmosphere for a moment before drawing the conclusion that that _someone_ was neither a werewolf or a witch, rather someone similar on a much closer basis.

She placed the empty cup on the desk and walked over to the opened windows. Dropping her jaw, she drank in the air slowly, her sharp fangs peeking out from beneath her upper lip. Her purple eyes flashed dangerously.

_The stranger is one of us.  
><em>

The vampire bounded across the room with unreal speed, taking a few seconds to scribble a note, grab her coat and slip on her leather shoes. She headed downstairs and pushed the glass door, flinching when a cold wind whipped her face. The streets were relatively empty and so dimly lit that all she could make out was people's shadows. She strolled along the pavement, guarding her eyes from the homeless littering the sides of the path, their dirt-coated hands reaching out for something, anything. She let her black hair partially obscure her vision. Things like sympathy and sadness, Mei had shielded herself from them a long time ago.

The ache came back as fluidly and fleetingly as a memory.

But, Mei swiftly hardened her heart.

She poured her attention to the task at hand.

Mei felt the signal west-ward and she turned sharply into a desolate alleyway, scanning around for signs of people. Once clear, she backed slowly towards a graffiti-marred wall and measured the distance with a glance. With a steady breath, she vaulted across the narrow space and shot up the wall, her steps light and swift. The girl landed on the roof softly.

She studied the nondescript landscape for dark areas as she skipped from roof to roof, the signal growing greater by the millimeter. The pallid moon illuminated the town-scape, drawing strange shadows on the pale walls and brick-laid streets. If one were to stop and revel in the moment, one might forget and be swept away in time, as though trapped in an old photograph of the past, captured in black and white.

Somewhere in the far distance, Mei caught on to the sound of feeble breathing. She sprinted towards the sound, turning into a blur of movement as she crossed buildings, then streets, and eventually moderate-sized districts. Using a streetlamp as a impact-buffer, she dropped onto the grainy ground gracefully, disturbing a cloud of dust. Old abandoned buildings flanked all sides of the compass and a petite figure laid on the ground, unmoving.

Mei blinked at the sight of familiar purple ringlets and bolted towards the girl, her suspicion now overwhelmed with worry.

_Himeko... What is she doing here?_

The girl weakly grabbed at Mei's hands, the loose bandages on her arms revealing snippets of burnt skin. Her skin was cracked, all the way from her arms to her nape, spilt open to reveal molten flesh, and upon the lightest touch it would break, become pieces of a broken whole and trickle into the air as grey ash. Mei regarded the injury with a grave expression and looked down at her own hands. She knew that sunlight was beyond the abilities of normal regeneration.

_I need to do something._

An iridescent light trickled down her fingers in expectation.

"Meimei... Don't..."

Himeko muttered with a quivering voice before tackling Mei onto the ground with a sudden rush of strength, much to the latter's surprise. She pinned Mei's arms down quickly, rendering struggling useless, and took in a juddering intake of breath. Pain bolted back and forth across her mien.

"L-Let me, spare you from my pain."

Mei's eyes widened in realisation, seconds too late. The girl angled her face towards Mei's bare neck, revealing shorter but equally as deadly pairs of pointed teeth, and bit down with frightening speed. Himeko's violet eyes went blank for a moment and returned a shade darker.

A strangled gasp escaped from Mei's lips.

* * *

><p><em>[edited] <em>

_To avoid more confusion, I tweaked the last scene. So, please read through if you have the time. _

_Guest(s): Himeko sucked Mei's blood._


End file.
